kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob and Friends Meets King Kong
Trivia * IG-88 and his Friends and the IG Squad, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, Starla and Audrey (from Regular Show), the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Lee-Lee le Fume, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville and Miss Bellum (from the Powerpuff Girls), Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Caractacus Pott, Truly Scrumptious, Jeremy and Jemima (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang), Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma and Uncle Max (from The Lion King 1½), Rafiki (from The Lion King), Pumbaa Jr., Speedy the snail, Princess Claudia and Leslie Lambeau (from Timon and Pumbaa), Vitani (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Flintstones, Mr. Slate, The Great Gazoo, Shmoo, Hoppy the Hoparoo, the Frankenstones, Baby Puss, the Jetsons, Rosie the robot maid, Mr. Spacely and his family, Rudy 2, Lucy 2, Teddy 2, Fergie Furbelow and her parents, Apollo Blue and the Grungees (from Jetsons the Movie), Space Bong (from the Jetsons episode, Space Bong), Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Mayor of DimmsDale and Chompy the goat, the Crimson Chin, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the entire cast from Sesame Street (including Murray Monster, Curly Bear, Prairie Dawn, Slimey the worm, Stinky the Stinkweed, Horatio the elephant, Ovejita the lamb, Hoots the owl, Baby Natasha and her parents, Barkley, Two-Headed Monster, Gladys the Cow, Dorothy the fish, Homer Honker, Gordon, Susan, Olivia, Linda, Maria, Louise, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Gina, Marco, Alan and Chris), the Zookeeper, the Tiger, the Monkey and the Penguin (from the Sesame Street episode, The Wild Brunch), Ruthie, Floyd, Miss Finch, the Dodo family (from Sesame Street presents Follow that Bird), Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Mr. and Mrs. Read Baby Kate, Pal the dog, Principal Haney, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Muffy Crosswire's parents, Francine Frensky's family, Binky Barnes' family, Brain's family, Buster Baxter's parents, Fern, Pranella, Sue Ellen, Marina, Ladonna and Bud Compson, Killer (Grandma Thora's dog), Toby and Slink, Rattles, Molly MacDonald and her little brother, James, Alberto Molina and his little sister, Vicita, Amigo (Alberto's dog), Nadine, Bailey the Butler, Bionic Bunny, Dark Bunny, Mary Moo Cow, Jenna Morgan and George Lundergren (from Arthur), Uncle Fred and Roary the dog (from Arthur's Perfect Christmas), Mr. Gage (from the Arthur episode, Nerves of Steal), the Terrific Turbo Trooper Toy T-Bot Team (from the Arthur episode, Attack of the Turbo Tibbles), Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Baragon, Kumonga, Manda, Varan, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Eustace and Muriel, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, Queen Leah and King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty), the entire cast from Clifford the big red dog (including Vaz, Mary, Mr. Bleakman and Mrs. Bleakman), Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon), Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Paula, Fred, Taro and Moppy (from the Oobi episode, Uma Preschool), the Animaniacs gang, the entire cast from Oliver & Company (including Fagin, Winston and Jenny Foxworth), Leader Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse VanHouten and his parents, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Patty, Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Mona Simpson, Herb Powell, Itchy, Scratchy, Krusty, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Miss Springfield, Lurleen Lumpkin, the Rich Texan, Mrs. Glick, Old Jewish Man, Blinky the flish, the Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Princess Kashmir, Cookie Kwan, Otto Mann, Miss Hoover, Lindsay Naegle, Joe Quimby, Ham, Nina Skalka, Kent Brockman, Rainier Wolfcastle, Arnie Pie, Lunchlady Doris, Blue Haired Lawyer, Larry the drunkard, Sam the drunkard, Mrs. Bouvier, Stampy the elephant, Uter Zorker, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Chloe Talbot (from The Simpsons episode, She used to be my girl), Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode, Burns, Baby Burns), Jenny (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Nikki McKenna (from The Simpsons episode, Stealing First Base), Erin, Ben, Dean and Rick (from The Simpsons episode, Summer of 4 Ft. 2), Mary Spuckler (from The Simpsons episode, Apocalypse Cow), Great Wolfcastle (from The Simpsons episode, The Bart Wants What It Wants), Melody Juniper (from The Simpsons episode, Flaming Moe), Zhenya (from The Simpsons episode, The Fabulous Faker Boy), Donny (From The Simpsons episode, The Debarted), Tammy (from The Simpsons episode, The Last of the Red Hat Mamas), Shauna Chalmers (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Duncan (from The Simpsons episode, Saddleshore Galatica), Juliet Hobbes (from The Simpsons episode, Lisa the Drama Queen), Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn (from Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh), Sophie Krustofski (Krusty the Klown's daughter) (from The Simpsons episode, Insane Clown Poppy), Buck McCoy (from The Simpsons episode, The Latest Gun in the West), Princess Penelope Owsley (from The Simpsons episode, Once Upon a Time in Springfield), Mr. Bergstrom (from the Simpsons episode, Lisa’s Subsitute), Wally Kogan (from the Simpsons episode, Sunday Cruddy Sunday), Tumi (from The Simpsons episode, Pay Pal), Mindy Simmons (from The Simpsons episode, The Last Temptation of Homer), Melanie Upfoot (from the Simpsons episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Sums), Benjamin, Doug and Gary (from The Simpsons episode, Homer Goes to College), Titania (from the Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian), the Raccoon Family and the Ballet Dancers and Chas Busby (from The Simpsons episode, Smoke on the Daughter), Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Ronaldo (from the Simpsons episode, Blame It on Lisa), Luke Stetson and Clara (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Rach?), Ginger and Amber (from The Simpsons episode, Viva Ned Flanders), Declan Desmond (from The Simpsons episode, 'Scuse me while I miss the Sky), H.K. Duff VII (from the Simpsons episode, Old Yeller-Belly), Kieki Highsmith (from The Simpsons episode, Large Marge), Buck Mitchell and Tabitha Vixx (from The Simpsons episode, Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play), Luke Stetson and Clara Stetson (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Ranch?), Hank Hill and his friends (including Luanne, Connie's parents, Lucky, Ladybird, John Redcorn, Jordan and Serena Shaw), Caleb and his parents (from the King of the Hill episode, Hank's Bully), Marie (from the King of the Hill episode, And They Call It Bobby Love), the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods), the American Dad gang, Snot, Toshi and Barry (from American Dad), the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, the Futurama gang, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, PD-28 (From Star Wars Ewok's Battle For the Sunstar), Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Pongo, Perdita, Captain, Colonel and Seargent Tibbs and Thundebolt (from 101 Dalmatians), the VeggieTales gang, Cap'n Crunch, Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie), the littlest pet shop gang, Zoboo, Gooble, Narchi, Sensit, Wiggy Waxwing, Green Puppy, Slimantha, Noggendrill, Snow Lemur, Zoboomafooasaurus, Baby Zoboomafooasaurus, Buggly and Fibby (from Zoboomafoo), 2 stupid dogs, Red, the Paw Patrol, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Mindy, Grim, the Rugrats and their families (including Boris Kropotkin and Minka Kerpackter, Fluffy the cat and Spike and Fifi the poodle's kids), Reptar, Dr. Lipschitz (from Rugrats), Ranger Frank and Margaret (from The Rugrats Movie), Ace Bunny and his friends, Zadavia, Optimatus, Mr. Leghorn, the Royal Tweetums, Rev Runner's family, Ariel and her family, the Ducktales gang, the Digimon gang, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and their friends, Catdog, Winslow, Batman, Robin, Superman, Bloom and her friends, Ms. Faragonda (from Winx Club), Spongebob and his friends, Gary the snail, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy, Larry the lobster, Mrs. Puff, Grandma Squarepants, Pearl Krabs, Mama Krabs (Mr. Krabs' mother), Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Captain Neweyes, Vorb, Louie, Cecelia, Stubbs the Clown and Dr. Juliet Bleeb (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), the Incredibles, Frozone, Mirage (from The Incredibles), the Littlest Pet shop gang, Yogi Bear and his friends, Doug Funnie and his friends, Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, Lady and the Tramp and their family, Wallace and Gromit, Krypto the super dog and his friends, the teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Uncle Grandpa and his friends, Steven and his friends (from Steven Universe), Tom and Jerry, Robin Starlyn and her father (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Mulan, Mushu and the Cricket, the Beavis and Butt-Head gang, Daria and her friends, the Drawn Together gang, Juggs Judy, the Aqua Teen Hunger Force gang, Squidbillies, Striperella, Toucan Sam, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby and PJ (from A Goofy Movie), the Looney Tunes (including Michigan J. Frog and Speedy Gonzales), the Wild Thornberries, Lizzie McGuire, Ruff and Reddy, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long, Touche Turtle and Dum Dum, the entire cast from Between the lions, Kiara, Kovu, the animals from The Future is Wild, Steve Urkel, the Kratt Brothers and Alison (from Kratts' Creatures), , Sonic, Tails, Rogue the bat, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Chris Thorndyke (from Sonic X), Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Larry David and his friends, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Lee-Lee le Fume (Fifi la Fume's sister), Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker my neighbor Mike and his sons Micheal and Sawyer, Spiderman, the Incredible Hulk, the Thor, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Captain Planet and his friends, Ren and Stimpy, Annoying Orange and his friends, Future Orange (from Back to the Fruiture), the entire cast from Adventure Time, Penguins of Madagascar, O'Grady and her friends (from O'Grady), the Aristocats, Tama and friends, Shin Chan and his friends, Hanna Barbera cartoon all stars, the Lego STAR WARS gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Karai, Ahsoka Tano (from STAR WARS the Clone Wars), Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Won Kanobi, Master Yoda, R2-D2, C3P0, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Eddie Valiant, Deloris, Batman Beyond (a Batman from the Future), the Nerdlucks (from Space Jam), Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), Dave Felis, Renamon, Gaomon, Allosaurus (from Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special), Adam and Eve (from the Great Adventures: Stories from the Bible episode, Adam and Eve), Woody Woodpecker, Alexis (Anguirus' daughter) (I will make a picture of her soon), Maggie and Chrissy (from Maya and Miguel), Hamtaro and his friends, Bill, Aldo and their friends (from Sitting Ducks), Jeremy the Crow, Pecola and his friends (from Pecola), the entire cast from Martha Speaks, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, the entire cast from Hot Wheels: World Race, the Rescue Heroes, Ruff the dog and his grandma and Blossom the cat (from Fetch! with Ruff Ruff Man), the Robot Chicken gang, the entire cast from Reba, the entire cast from Everybody Loves Raymond, the entire cast from Click (2006 film), the entire cast from Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, the entire cast from the Valley of Gwangi, the entire cast from The Twisted Whiskers Show, the entire cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the entire cast from The Haunted Mansion, the entire cast from Flushed Away, Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi (from The Karate Kid (1984 film)), Ribert and Robert (from Ribert and Robert's Wonder World), Robin Hood, Little John, the entire cast from Rock and Rule, the entire cast from Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, the entire cast from Wonder Showzen, the entire cast from Animal Jam, the entire cast from Jackie Chan Adventures, the entire cast from Barbie in the Nutcracker, the entire cast from Kappa Mikey, the entire cast from Thumb Wars, the entire cast from Up (Disney/Pixar film), the M&M's gang, the entire cast from Word Girl, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles), Batty Koda, Rob (from The Brave Little Toaster), the entire cast from 24 (TV Series), the Munsters, Archie and his friends (from Archies), the entire cast from The Proud Family, the entire cast from the Mighty B!, the entire cast from Full Metal Alchemist, the entire cast from Primeval (TV series), Gorgo, Ned and his friends (from Ned's Newt), the entire cast from The X's, the entire cast from the Replacements, the Saddle Club gang, Tutenstein and his friends, the Time Warp Trio gang, the entire cast from Cats & Dogs 1 & 2, Harry and his friends (from Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs), the Angry Birds STAR WARS gang, The entire cast from Spaceballs, The entire cast from Scruff's Halloween, Wubzy and his friends (from Wow Wow Wubzy), The entire cast from Bear in the Big Blue House, Casper the friendly ghost and Wendy, Sanjay and Craig, the entire cast from The Man from Planet X, the entire cast from Young Sherlcok Holmes, The entire cast from Dinosaur Train, the entire cast from Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, the entire cast from Angry Beavers, the entire cast from the Halloween Tree, the animals from What Killed the Mega Beasts, the entire cast from Bewitched, the entire cast from Mad Monster Party, the entire cast from Sabrina: the Animated series, the entire cast from Jason and the Argonauts, the entire cast from the Abyss, Wall-E and Eve, The entire cast from Spooky Buddies, The entire cast from Ernest Scared Stupid, Pink Panter and friends, Cow & Chicken and I.R. Baboon and I.M. Weasel, Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry (from Totally Spies), The entire cast from Frankenweenie, Terasawa, Emmy, M11, Miki Saegusa, Professor Mazaki, Yasuaki Shindo, Ryuzo Dobashi, Chiaki Moriyuma and Takehito Fujio (from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah), Major Akira Yuki, Koji Shinjo, Kiyoshi Sato, Doctor Okubo and Professor Chinatsu Gondo (from Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla), The Bionicle gang, The entire cast from Hocus Pocus (1993 film), The entire cast from Holes, The entire cast from Dino Dan, Horton the elephant, the entire cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the entire cast from Freaks and Geeks, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (from the 1939 Three Bears cartoon), Little Lambkin and his friends, The entire cast from E.T., The entire cast from Yin Yang Yo, The Three Little Pigs, the entire cast from Sanctuary (TV series), Jungle Jim (from Schoolyard Safari), Ginger and her friends (from As Told by Ginger), Otis and his friends (from Back at the Barnyard, Jerk Chicken and Fish out of water (the classic Nicktoons short, Jerk Chicken), the entire cast from Gary Larson's Tales from the Far Side, the Presenators, Kangaroo Jack and his friends, the Berenstain Bears, Emporer Kuzco and Pacha and his family, The entire cast from Tangled, The entire cast from Double Double Toil in Trouble, The entire cast from the Wizard of Oz, Tarzan, Jane, Professor, Terk and Tantor, Greenley, Hazel and Eleanor (from Tarzan and the British Invasion), George of the Jungle and his friends, the Tortellini Western gang, the Kids Incorporated gang, Dr. Kats and his friends, the Tomigotchi characters, Frosty the Snowman and his friends, Crystal the Snowwife (Frosty the Snowman's wife), Millie and Chillie (Frosty and Crystal's kids), Jack Frost (from Frosty's Winter Wonderland), Lilly Loraine and her friends (from Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July), Happy (from Rudolph's Shiny New Year), the Ghostbusters, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), The animals from Prehistoric Predators, Aarrfvox (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and his friends, Mr. Magoo, The Little Drummer Boy and his friends, Frankie the dog (from JumpStart 1st Grade), the Justice League, the entire cast from Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, the entire cast from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the entire cast from FraggleRock, Mothra Leo, Rainbow Mothra, Aqua Mothra, Light Speed Mothra, Armor Mothra and Eternal Mothra (from the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy), the entire cast from The Tick, Walter, Peanut, Bubba J and Jose Jalapeno on a steek (from the Jeff Dunham show), Pizza Head (from the Pizza Hut commercials), the entire cast from The Adventures of the Book of Virtues, Clarence and his friends (from the Cartoon Network show, Clarence), the entire cast from Chop Socky Chooks, the entire cast from My Pet Alien, the entire cast from Roach Approach, the entire cast from the Cramp Twins, the entire cast from My Dog Skip, the entire cast from Edgar and Ellen, the entire cast from Wimzie's house, Milo and Otis (from the Adventures of Milo and Otis), the entire cast from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Hotdog Man, the entire cast from Negima, the entire cast from That's So Raven, the entire cast from The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, the entire cast from Hannah Montana, the entire cast from The Cheetah Girls trilogy, the entire cast from Wizards of Waverly Place, the entire cast from Unfabulous, the entire cast from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, the entire cast from Zoey101, the entire cast from Romeo!, Clement and Aurora (from The Story of Santa Claus), the entire cast from The Dark Crystal, the entire cast from the Night at the Museum movies, the entire cast from Gremlins, the entire cast from The Golden Compass, the entire cast from I Dream of Jeanie, the entire cast from Freakazoid, the entire cast from The Sword in the Stone, Dil the crocodile (from Dinosaurs: Fun, Fact and Fantasy), Agent 07734 (from Look and Learn), Gieco Gecko, the Sharp Wits, the entire cast from Where the Wild Things Are, the entire cast from Brother Bear, the entire cast from FrankenThumb, Opus the Penguin and Bill the Cat (from A Wish for Wings that Work), the entire cast from the Goosebumps franchise, the entire cast from the Little Vampire, the entire cast from Vampire Dog, the entire cast from My Gym Partner's a Monkey, the entire cast from Flubber, the entire cast from Joey, the Puzzle Place gang, the entire cast from the Book of Life (2014 film), the entire cast from 'Til Death, Bobby and his family (from Bobby's World), the Rubbadubbers gang, the DragonTales gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Wilbur and his friends (from Charlotte's Web), the entire cast from Mike, Lu and Og, the entire cast from Caillou, the entire cast from Samuari Jack, the entire cast from Angela Anaconda, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan (from Pokemon), Captain Jack Sparrow and his friends (from Pirates of the Carribean), the Chip and Dale Rescuer Rangers, the entire cast from Lego Batman, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snot the Smilin' Booger, Mrs. Bleverage (from the Earthworm Jim episode, The Eggbeater), My mom's friend Karen and her daughters Brittney, Jade and Heather and Rex (Brittney's boyfriend) (I will upload videos of them soon), My neighbor Joey (I will upload a video of him soon), My Aunt Sheri (I will either upload a video of her or draw a picture of her soon), the entire cast from Labyrinth, the entire cast from Food Fight the Movie, the entire cast from Teen Titans, Grandma Spankenhiemer and her family (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, the entire cast from Alpha and Omega, Pinocchio and Gepetto (from Pinocchio), the entire cast from The Secret Life of An American Teenager, Nacho Bear, the entire cast from The Return of the King (1980 film), SafetyQueen, the entire cast from the Milton the Monster Show, the entire cast from Doodlez, Purple and Brown, Olly and Frank (from Oh Yeah! Cartoons), the Gullah Gullah Island gang, the Magic School Bus gang, Sora and his friends (from Kingdom Hearts), Robot and Monster, Duke Onkled, Dora the Explorer and her friends, the animals from Chased by Dinosaurs, the animals from Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs, the cavemen from Walking with Cavemen, the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, the entire cast from Snow Dogs, the Animorphs gang, the entire cast from Toy Story 3, the Mutant Toys (from Toy Story), Mira Nova, Booster, XR, Pacman and his family, the entire cast from Timmy the Tooth, the Jack in the Box man, the entire cast from Frozen, Dave Felis' friends (from The Dave Felis' Adventures Series), the entire cast from Poky and Friends (including Saggy Baggy Elephant, Scuffy the Tugboat and Poky Little Puppy's family), Tootle and Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land), Charlie the Unicorn and the Pink and Purple unicorns, the entire cast from Fly me to the Moon, the entire cast from Space Chimps, the very hungry caterpillar, Hamburger Helper Helping Hand, the entire cast from Bunnicula, Mr. Iverson and Jesse (cartoon characters (based on the original Mr. Iverson and Jesse from the original version of Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the three headed monster) that will be made by me and I will draw pictures of them soon), the entire cast from Dr. Who, the entire cast from Road to El Dorado, the entire cast from Yo Gabba Gabba, the entire cast from the Stuart Little franchise, the entire cast from When Ghouls Go Bad, the entire cast from Hoops and Yoyo's Haunted Halloween, the entire cast from Franklin, the entire cast from Doodlebops, the Wonderpets, the entire cast from Kipper, Wario and Wa-Luigi, the entire cast from Sheep in the Big City, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples (from the Annoying Orange), the entire cast from MVP: Most Valuable Primate, Big Daddy and Charlotte (from The Princess and the Frog), Dumbo and his friends, the dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real, the entire cast from Brooklyn Nine-Nine, the entire cast from Skyland, the entire cast from the Secret Show, the entire cast from Martian Mystery, the entire cast from Evil Con Carne, Phillip (from Dinosaurs! A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time!), the entire cast from Shallow Hal, the entire cast from the Spy Kids movies, Sypler and CeCe and their friends (from I-Spy (2003 series)), the entire cast from Andy Richter Controls the Universe, the entire cast from the Dr. Dolittle movies, the entire cast from Greg the Bunny, the entire cast from Speed Racer, the entire cast from Cricket on the Hearth, the entire cast from Avatar: the Last Airbender, Sammy the snake (from Sammy's Science House), Lucky Jack (from Home on the Range), the entire cast from Jumanji, the entire cast from Matilda (1996 film), the entire cast from the Indiana Jones saga, the entire cast from Go Diego Go, the entire cast from FrankenThumb, the entire cast from the GodThumb, the entire cast from ThumbTanic, the entire cast from the Blair Thumb, the entire cast from the Sopranos, the entire cast from Coneheads, the entire cast from Little House on the Prairie, Steve Oedekerk and Thumby, the entire cast from DolphinTale, Little Bear and his friends, Face (from the Nick Jr. bumpers), Maggie and her friends (from Maggie and the Fercious Beast), the entire cast from Cars 1 & 2, the entire cast from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the entire cast from BatThumb, the entire cast from the Ant Bully, Green Giant (from the Green Beans commercial), the entire cast from Surf's Up, the entire cast from Grey’s Anatomy, the entire cast from Home Improvement, the entire cast from Step by Step, the entire cast from the Master of Disguise, the entire cast from the Austin Powers movies, the entire cast from STAR WARS Rebels, the entire cast from Bring It On, the entire cast from Rated A for Awesome, the entire cast from My Gym Partner’s A Monkey, the entire cast from Dog with a Blog, the entire cast from the Mummy, the entire cast from Willow, the entire cast from Our Lips Are Sealed, the entire cast from the Amazing Panda Adventure, Henry the lizard and Crab Tuesday (from Amazing Animals), Oswald the lucky rabbit, the entire cast from Watership Down (Movie and TV Series), the entire cast from Monster House, Ni-Pul and Jun-Jee (from Drawn Together), the entire cast from Rolie Polie Olie, the entire cast from UFO Princess Valkyrie, the entire cast from Duckman, Rob Ford, Donald Trump and his friends, the entire cast from Catscratch, the entire cast from G.I. Joe, the entire cast from My Life as a Teenage Robot, the entire cast from Two Brothers, the entire cast from Clockstoppers, the entire cast from Ni Hao Kai-lan, the entire cast from Kenan and Kel, the animals from Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure, the entire cast from Finny The Fish and the Seven Waters, the entire cast from Dinosaur King, the sea creatures from the Blue Planet, the entire cast from Star Warp'd, the dinosaurs from Dinosaur Planet, the dinosaurs from When Dinosaurs Roamed America, the entire cast from Small Soldiers, the entire cast from Viva Pinata, the entire cast from Swimmy and More Leo Lionni stories, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizon (from Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice), the characters and animals from Prehistoric Park, the entire cast from Time Squad, the entire cast from Animalympics, the entire cast from Dungeons and Dragons (TV Series), the entire cast from the Last Halloween, the entire cast from the Sifl and Olly show, the entire cast from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the Bratz girls, the entire cast from Dilbert, Jar Jar Binks (from STAR WARS), the entire cast from Bump in the Night, the entire cast from Chowder, the entire cast from The Marvelous MisAdventures of Flapjack, Frog and Toad (from Frog and Toad), Cheesehead (from the Cheesehead commercials), Tony the Tiger, Chilly Willy the penguin, Stanley and his friends (from the Stanley Playhouse Disney TV Series), the entire cast from Anastasia (1997 film), the entire cast from Angels in the Outfield, the entire cast from the Animal Show, the entire cast from Dog City, the entire cast from FraggleRock, the entire cast from Big Bag, the entire cast from Wild Kratts, the entire cast from Peg + Cat, the entire cast from the Electric Company (2009 TV Series), the entire cast from the Electric Company (1971 TV Series), Captain Crandall, Skate Lad and Rope Girl (from Teamo Supremo), the entire cast from Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure, Kimba the white lion and his friends, the Nesquik Bunny, K.C. Penguin (from Kid Cuisine), the entire cast from the Miss Congeniality movies, the entire cast from Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, the entire cast from How to Eat Fried Worms, the entire cast from Mortal Kombat, the entire cast from The King and I, the entire cast from the Mask franchise, the entire cast from Burn-UpW, the entire cast from Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle, the entire cast from Clone High, Lucky (from Lucky Charms), the Trix Rabbit, Buzz the bee (from Honey Nut Cheerios), the entire cast from Chicken Run, the entire cast from See Spot Run, Pigeon and the Bus Driver (from Don’t Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus), the Duckling (from the Pigeon Finds A Hotdog), the entire cast from Furby Island, the entire cast from Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage, Little Bill and his friends, the entire cast from the Bernie Mac show, the entire cast from It’s a Big Big World, the entire cast from General Hospital, the entire cast from Scrubs, the entire cast from Eek! the cat, the entire cast from Eureeka’s Castle, the entire cast from the Brady Bunch, the entire cast from A Monster Christmas, Franny K. Stein (from the Franny K. Stein childrens’ novels), the entire cast from Battlestar Galatica, the entire cast from Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss, Jim Hawkins (from the 1960 Treasure Island cartoon), the entire cast from Alf, Alfred (from Batman), the entire cast from Napoleon Dynamite, the entire cast from Alan Gregory, the entire cast from Curious George, the entire cast from Two and a Half Men, the entire cast from the Twilight Saga, Princess Selina Salno of Selgina (from Ghidrah the three headed monster), RJane, Bernie and Ert, the entire cast from Bananas in Pajamas, the entire cast from the Big Comfy Couch, the entire cast from Speed Racer, the entire cast from Sex in the City, the entire cast from Friends, the entire cast from Greg the Bunny, Hotdog Man, the entire cast from Full House, the entire cast from Men in Black, the entire cast from Evolution: the animated series, the entire cast from Jackie Chan Adventures, the entire cast from A Christmas Story 2, the entire cast from Evil Con Carne, the entire cast from Robots (2005 film), the entire cast from Holly Hobbie, the entire cast from Land of the Lost (TV Series), the entire cast from Back to School (1986 film), Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Micheal, John, the Lost Boys, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Tick Tick the crocodile, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the White Rabbit, Yen Sid, the entire cast from 10,000 BC, the Schoolhouse Rock gang, the entire cast from Annie (1982 film), the entire cast from Annie (2014 film), the entire cast from Babe and Babe: Pig in the Big City, the entire cast from Racing Stripes, the entire cast from Kimba the white lion, the entire cast from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the Fresh Beat Band, Hercules and his friends (including Icarus), the entire cast from Larger than Life, the entire cast from The Little Fox, the entire cast from Recess (TV Series), the entire cast from Renaissance Man, the characters from Army Men: Air Attack, the entire cast from Clash of the Titans (1981 film), the entire cast from the Hero of Color City, the entire cast from Star Trek, the entire cast from Jack Frost (the Micheal Keaton film), the entire cast from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie (they can be from an alternate dimension of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer), the entire cast from Pete's Dragon, Blonda Fairywinkle, the entire cast from All My Children, the entire cast from Desperate housewives, the entire cast from The Box Trolls, the entire cast from Good Boy, the entire cast from Happily Ever After, the entire cast from Reboot, the entire cast from See Spot Run, the entire cast from Pocahontas 1 & 2, the entire cast from Professor Iris: Space Cadets, the entire cast from Davey and Goliath, the entire cast from Morel Orel, the entire cast from Pepper Ann, the entire cast from the Despicable Me franchise, the entire cast from Nacho Libre, the entire cast from Heaven's Lost Property, the entire cast from Future Diary, Sam-I-Am and the Guy in the Hat (from Green Eggs and Ham), Snuggle the bear, the Neopets, the Aracuan Bird, the entire cast from The Loop, the entire cast from Jerky Turkey, the entire cast from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Arthur and D.W.'s family (from the Arthur episode, Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe), the entire cast from the Amanda Show, the entire cast from the Beverly Hills 90210 franchise, the entire cast from The Secret of NIMH, the entire cast from Robinita Hood, the entire cast from Star Trek, the entire cast from Un-Natural History, the entire cast from Judy Moody and the Not-So-Bummer Summer, the entire cast from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the entire cast from Shorts: A Not-so-Tall Tale, the entire cast from the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, the entire cast from Danny Phantom, the entire cast from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Fred Rogers, the entire cast from the Shrek franchise, young Bambi, young Thumper, young Flower, Holly and Charles (from Frosty Returns), Wooster (from the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Great Honey Pot Robbery), Fish, Thing 1, Thing 2, Sally, Conrad, Joan Walden, Mrs. Kwan and Mr. Humberfloob (from The Cat in the Hat), the entire cast from The Hoober-Bloob Highway, the entire cast from The Zax, the entire cast from The Sneetches, the entire cast from Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano, the entire cast from the Clockmaker, the entire cast from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Martha May Whovier and Cindy Lou Who and her family (from How to Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 film)), the Black Cat (from Creepy Creatures), Otto the octopus (from Muppets Sing Along: It's not Easy Being Green), the entire cast from Roger Ramjet, the entire cast from Magic DoReMi, the entire cast from Secret Central, Billy Bunny (from Muppet Sing Along), the entire cast from Animorphs, my friend Zachary Renn (who is a Pooh's Adventures fan) (I will upload a video of him soon), the entire cast from the Ant and the Aardvark, the entire cast from The Inspector, the entire cast from FangFace, the entire cast from the Amazing Chan and Chan Clan, the entire cast from Little Robots, the entire cast from the Perils of Penelope Pittstop, the entire cast from Wacky Races, the entire cast from Space Ghost and Dino Boy, the entire cast from Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor, the entire cast from Goober and the Ghost Chasers, the entire cast from Space Kidettes, the Hanna-Barbera cartoon all-stars, the entire cast from The Super Globetrotters, the entire cast from Fire Breather, the entire cast from Hong Kong Phooey, Louis the alligator, the entire cast from Happily Ever After, Joe Carioca, Panchito, the entire cast from The Legend of Gator Face, Ms. Keane (from the Powerpuff Girls), Jabari and his parents (from the Legend of Tarzan), Madea and her family, the entire cast from Felix the Cat, the entire cast from Hello Kitty, the entire cast from Keroppi, the entire cast from Street Sharks, the entire cast from Sagwa the Chinese Siemese Cat, the entire cast from Nestor the Long Eared Donkey, the entire cast from Eight Crazy Nights, the entire cast from Little Tikes Land, the Chevron Cars, the entire cast from 12oz. Mouse, the entire cast from Tom Goes to the Mayor, the entire cast from Dragon Flyz, the entire cast from Thunderbirds, Bartholomew the monster (from the Timon and Pumbaa episode, Shake Your Djibouti), the Kool-Aid guy, Micheal Jordan and Stan (from Space Jam), D.J. Drake and his friends (from Looney Tunes: Back in Action), the entire cast from the Andy Griffith Show, the entire cast from the Dick Van Dyke Show, Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story 2), Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort (from Madagascar), Ross (Jade's husband) and Lincoln (Jade and Ross's newborn son) (I will upload videos of them soon), the entire cast from Tiny Toon Adventures (including Concord Condor, the Bookworm, Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Furrball and Sweetie Bird), Ms. Morgan (D.W.'s preschool teacher), Mrs. Tibble (Tommy and Timmy Tibbles' grandmother), D.W.'s Preschool classmates and Nadine (D.W.'s imaginary friend) (from Arthur), Britney Brockman, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Dr. Marvin Monroe, the Prison Warden and Roger Myers Jr. (from The Simpsons), Carmen Electra (from the Simpsons episode, the Frying Game), Jenda (from the Simpsons episode, Future-Drama), James Woods (from the Simpsons episode, Homer and Apu), the entire cast from Shorty McShort Shorts, the entire cast from the Twilight Zone, the entire cast from the Harry Potter saga, the entire cast from Coraline, the entire cast from High School Musical, the entire cast from Happy Days, the entire cast from T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous, the entire cast from Who's Who at the Zoo, the entire cast from Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, the entire cast from Math Blaster: In Search of Spot, the entire cast from Zoobinis, the entire cast from Global Thingy, the entire cast from Tak and the Power of Juju, the entire cast from the Iron Giant, the entire cast from James and the Giant Peach, the entire cast from Racing Stripes, the entire cast from O'Grady, the Snow Princess and the Snow Fairy (from Dora saves the Snow Princess), Principal Carl Moss and the students from Tom Landry Middle School (including Clark Peters) (from King of the Hill), the entire cast from Tipping the Rift, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, the entire cast from the Way Things Work, the entire cast from Rikki Tikki Tavi, the entire cast from Talespin, the entire cast from Singin' in the Rain, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt Dog Wonder, my mom's friend Joe, Org and his family (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space), Jami Tucker (a cartoon character based on my friend Jami Tucker; I will upload a picture of her soon), Bug (from Elmo in Grouchland), the entire cast from Lalaloopsy, the entire cast from Pollyworld, the entire cast from Dr. Newheart's Christmas Cure, Bob Barker (from The Price is Right), George H.W. Bush, Bill Clinton, Matt Greoning and Nelson Muntz' parents (from the Simpsons), the entire cast from Inch High Private Eye, Tracey Sketchit (from Pokemon), the entire cast from Babar, the Magic School Bus gang, the entire cast from Lamb Chop's Play Along, the entire cast from The Brady Bunch, the entire cast from I Love Lucy, the entire cast from the Good Dinosaur, the entire cast from Zookeeper, the entire cast from The Great Mouse Detective, the entire cast from Daddy Day Care, the entire cast from King Leonardo & His Short Subjects, the entire cast from GoGo Gophers, the entire cast from Adventures Of Lariat Sam, the entire cast from Linus The Lion Hearted, Little Audrey, the entire cast from The Backyardigans, the entire cast from Olivia (TV Series), the entire cast from Dinosaurs: Life Styles of the Big and Carnivorous (presented by the Standard Deviants), the entire cast from the Naked Brothers Band, the entire cast from Mighty Mouse, the entire cast from the James Bond series, the entire cast from Quest for Camelot, the entire cast from Colonel Bleep, the entire cast from the Little Rascals (film), the entire cast from The Sanlot, the entire cast from Extreme Dinosaurs, the entire cast from Where the Toys Come From, the entire cast from the Muppet franchise, the entire cast from Gargoyles (TV Series), the entire cast from the Mighty Ducks (TV Series), the entire cast from Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous, the entire cast from the Adventures of Hoppity Hooper, the entire cast from Heckle and Jeckle, the entire cast from Heathcliff & The Cadillac Cats, the entire cast from Gigantor, the entire cast from the Mighty Heroes, the entire cast from Snuffy Smith and Barney Google, the entire cast from Courageous Cat & Danger Mouse, the entire cast from Farmer Alfalfa & His Terrytoon Pals, the entire cast from Fat Albert, the entire cast from Funky Phantom, the entire cast from the Adventures Of Gulliver, the entire cast from Jackson 5ive, the entire cast from the Speed Racer franchise, the entire cast from Star Blazers, the entire cast from Tom Terrific, the entire cast from Voltron, the entire cast from Wheelie & The Chopper Bunch, the entire cast from World of Commander McBragg, the entire cast from Battle Of The Planets, the entire cast from The Beagles (1966 cartoon), the entire cast from Code Lyoko, the entire cast from Butch Cassidy, the entire cast from Beetle Bailey, the entire cast from The Thief and the Cobbler, the entire cast from Calvin & The Colonel, the entire cast from Cattanooga Cats, the entire cast from Colonel Bleep, the entire cast from Mother Goose and Grimm (TV series), the entire cast from Meet the Spartans, the entire cast from Date Movie, the entire cast from Epic Movie, the entire cast from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the entire cast from Babes in Toyland (1986 film), the entire cast from Beany and Cecil, the entire cast from the Kwicky Koala Show (including Dirty Dawg), the entire cast from the entire cast from the Ripping Friends, the entire cast from Baby Blues (U.S. TV series), the entire cast from Deputy Dawg, the entire cast from Fanboy and Chum Chum, the entire cast from The Lone Ranger (2013 film), the entire cast from John Tucker must Die, the entire cast from Desperate Housewives, the entire cast from Walker: Texas Ranger, the entire cast from Life with Louie, the entire cast from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Dr. Amanda Rebecca (from the Family Guy episode, Road to Rhode Island), Figment the dragon, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the firefly, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends (from Chuck E. Cheese), Punchy (from Hawaiian Punch), Vlasic Pickle Stork (from Vlasic Pickles), Charlie Tuna, And Buzz the bee (from the Cheerios commercial), Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films